The Winter And The Hummingbird
by Writingmyworldaway
Summary: When Tooth is suddenly turned human, she makes a decision that will alter the next 30 years or so of the guardians life and of course Jack comes along on the ride too. Eventual Rainbow snowcone.
1. Prologue Part 1

**So a new story here, I have too many but I've wanted to get this one up for ages!.**

Prologue

Tooth knew something was wrong when she woke and began to shiver, not when there was the warmth of her palace. There were also the very worried tweets of her helpers coming from up above her. She opened her eyes to a blue sky and warm sun but she still was very cold and let an inevitable shiver run through her entire body.

She looked from her makeshift bed to the sky where about ten of her helpers, their translucent wings shimmering in the sun, were flying, their twittering constant but there was something altogether troubling. She couldn't understand them. To her, it just sounded like the twittering that the other guardians usually heard.

"Girls, girls calm down. I don't think I can hear you." She said and they all flew down towards her. Their faces carried signs of worry and their twittering continued as they tried to tell her something but she still couldn't understand. Now Tooth was panicking, why couldn't she understand them?

She tried to fly upwards, reaching for the familiar instrument on her back only for her to realise, there was nothing there. No familiarity of the light wings, just nothing.

"What's going on?" She said to her girls, her voice high pitched raised in panic and dread. She looked down at her arms to discover that there were a dark tone of brown. The panic now started to fill through her entire body. She had to get somewhere where she could see her reflection.

Making her way out of the makeshift bed, she stumbled to her legs wobbling as she did so. She felt little and weak but her girls tried to help her steadily to her feet as she started to go down the stairs towards the pond.

After a couple of stumbles and falls, she finally fell in front of the pond where her beautiful mosaic of herself sharing the tooth canisters with the children of the earth but that wasn't what she needed right now. As she stared at in the pond, she wasn't expecting a human to stare back at her so the tooth fairy let out a horrified scream.

Jack had just finished visiting Jamie despite the heat. It had been at night of course because it had just been cool enough for one night. At least Pitch wasn't rearing his ugly head even if it had been a couple of months.

He decided that it was time to fly back to North's when he suddenly saw Baby Tooth barreling towards him and she started so squeak and point towards the south.

"What's going on?" Jack asked letting the wind ruffle his hair as he floated upwards towards her.

Baby Tooth didn't answer instead she started to zoom off and Jack started to follow after her with a shout of "Baby Tooth, wait!"

The two of them flew through the sky at an astonishing speed and Jack realised that they were flying towards Tooth's palace. They had to be something seriously wrong with Tooth so he flew as fast as he could.

It was just an hour until Jack saw the familiar sight of the Tooth palace coming into view and he landed swiftly. Baby Tooth was frantically pointing down at one of the staircases and he heard sobbing that sounded a lot like Tooth.

Not wasting any time, Jack bolted through the air towards the sounds of crying. What he expected to find was Tooth crying, not a young girl of around seventeen.

He stepped lightly onto the floor and noticed that the sobbing was coming from her and it still sounded like Tooth.

"Tooth?" Jack asked hesitantly as he started to walk towards her.

The girl turned around and Jack couldn't help but notice the certain resemblance that she had to Tooth. Her hair was long and dark brown, reaching the middle of her hips and her eyes were a dark shade of brown but it was her face, her nose was a little arched and her eyes were wide. It didn't matter that her skin tone had changed or she seemed to have become human. This was Tooth, there was no doubt about that.

"Jack!" Tooth cried getting wobbly to her feet and she tried to walk towards him. It was at that point Jack noticed that she was completely naked, he tried not to stare at her petite curved figure as he quickly ran over to her and held her.

She stared up at him and a blush was forming on her face. Jack tried not to stare at her which was a bit difficult since she only came up to his shoulders.

"What happened?" He inquired.

Tooth shook her head. "I don't know, I just woke up like this. I don't know if someone's cursed me or what, I don't remember anything! I can't continue my work, no one else does it! Who's going to collect the teeth? I'm human, I can't do anything!" She cried but then shivered violently and Jack knew that he wasn't helping current matters.

" First things first, Tooth calm down. We'll figure that out at a later stage. We need to get you some clothes and then get to North's, he might have some idea on what's going on. You don't have any clothes lying around do you?" Jack asked with a frown.

Tooth took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yes, there was a gift from the children a long time ago. It's near my bed. I'll show you." Tooth started to take a few steps towards the stairs but Jack took hold of her again.

"You aren't used to walking on the ground, let me get it for you."

Tooth nodded and let Jack fly up the stairs and he went towards her bed area when he noticed a green sari placed against a wall. Jack picked it up feeling that this was the right thing and quickly want back to Tooth so that he could give it to her.

She quickly pulled it over hand and Jack looked at her. The sari seemed to fit her slightly but it draped a bit on the ground as she walked.

"So now you're dressed, we need to get you to North to get you sorted out. So how are we going to do this?" Jack pondered moving his staff around subconsciously.

Tooth watched him, why had it been him of all the guardians that Baby Tooth had found? The boy she happened to have a huge crush on, had come to rescue and it didn't help that she was now powerless and a human of all things!

"That's it!" Jack announced in delight.

"What is?"

"I'll have to carry you."

"What?"

"Don't ask questions just climb onto my back."

"Why?"

"Just do it Tooth, we need to sort you out as fast as possible, so let's go already."

"Okay." Tooth obliged clambering onto Jack's back as he bent down.

"Get ready." Jack said as he launched himself into the air and started to bolt towards the North Pole.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I didn't realise how much time has gone by but I'm hoping to get around to updating more frequently. This is the second part of the prologue!**

Prologue Part 2

Being Human

Tooth's hair was whipped by the wind as she tried to hold onto Jack as he did various somersaults and twirls. She wasn't sure if he was trying to impress her or not. As he did his tricks, it made her want to fly along side him. However there was something almost magical about flying with Jack, she was able to notice the ground soaring beneath them and the different clouds that went by. Normally she was in such a rush to get to the next tooth that she never really thought about the scenery that she flew through. She realised that she was looking at it through a new human sense of wonder.

She also realised that she was very cold holding onto Jack and the fact that they were going to North Pole didn't really help.

"How long until we get to the pole?" She asked, trying not to shiver.

"About five minutes or so, we'll get you there in time before you freeze." Jack said turning his head a little to the side.

Tooth just nodded. It felt like a long time before they finally arrived at the pole but when they did, Jack flew in the open window and came to a stop quickly.

No-one seemed to be around except the elves who just stared at Tooth. They obviously didn't recognise her and it put a Tooth a little on edge. They tried to approach but Jack wafted them away with a blast of wind.

"I'll go by the fire to get warmer. You need to find North, he might have some idea about what's going on." Tooth said, shivering.

Jack nodded. "I'll be back soon, I just hope we can get you back to normal."

He took off flying down the corridor and Tooth approached the fire. She reached out her hands, seeing that they were still small and delicate and felt the flicker of warmth from them. It had been such a long time ago since she was human but she could remember something; a fragment of a memory where a fire had been roaring, her parents had been standing above her-no. She couldn't remember them, it was too painful. Her human life had been a long time ago, she had tried to bury her memories deep down and hadn't really thought about them. Instead she had buried herself into her work.

She sat away from the fire feeling a bit better when the ground suddenly popped up and Bunny appeared, looking a little angry.

"I tell you what North. He's done it again-" Bunny froze when he caught sight of Tooth sitting by the fire.

"What on earth?" Bunny mumbled looking around for someone he recognised.

"Don't you recognise me Bunny?" Tooth asked, standing up and going over to him. Bunny's eyes widened as he recognised Tooth's voice.

"Tooth?" He yelled.

"Yes but you don't need to yell." Tooth said, looking around. She hoped he hadn't stirred the elves up. They were such troublesome little things.

"But how? You look human!" Bunny muttered, still trying to get over his disbelief.

"I know. Believe it or not, I woke up like this. I don't know how I became human, who did this to me or what. Baby Tooth fetched Jack and then he brought me here. We're hoping North can fix this unless you have any ideas?"

Bunny shook his head. "I've neva seen this happen before. North's better than me with sorcery and things. He'll hopefully be able to turn you back to normal. 'owever I think the most important thing is tryin to find out how on earth ya ended up like this."

Tooth nodded.

Just at that moment, Jack came flying back with North running after him. North was holding a book, half open as he ran. The pages were flapping everywhere. Soon they both came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh my, Tooth." North said shaking his head, he brought the book and looked at the page.

Jack came to land by her and touched her shoulder. His touch was icy cold, and Tooth flinched a little at it. Seeing that he was making her cold, he stepped away from her. He gave her a look that screamed sorry. Tooth wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She hadn't wanted Jack to do that. She would have welcomed his touch very much; something that she didn't want to admit out loud. It wasn't his fault he was the spirit of winter and freezing went along with it.

"I know North. Did you find anything?" Tooth asked, looking over at North who was still reading the page. She could make out a drawing of plant and several scribbled words by it.

"I'm hoping that this will be the cure, however it will take a while to find all the ingredients. I don't know how long it will be until we find a better cure. I searched through all Ombric's books and this looks like the only one."

"A cure but don't we need to find out who's done this first?" Tooth asked, playing with her hair. It was a strange feeling instead of being surrounded by her feathers. She was also a bit surprised about how quick North had taken trying to solve her problem. He was a clever man.

"So what will you do till then?" Jack asked, playing with his staff. He was smirking but over the last few months, Tooth had begun to watch him more. He often showed his emotions in his eyes and right now there was worry in them.

"I don't know." Tooth replied, a little shocked by her own response. She always had something on her mind but at this current time, her mind was blank. How was she going to collect the teeth and where was she going to go?

"Well I could ask Baby Tooth to fill in your shoes but I don't know where you're going to stay. You could stay here in the pole but it might be a bit cold. I won't be long, I'll tell Baby Tooth." Jack grabbed a snow globe out of his pocket and throw it before disappearing through the portal.

"What should I do?" Tooth asked herself. She watched as Bunny and North began to talk about whatever had been bothering him earlier. She had a chance, how many times had she wished to have another chance to be human? She had always wanted to have the chance to live out her life and here it was!

It wasn't long until Jack came back through the portal and headed over to Tooth.

"Baby Tooth says she's going to handle everything. It'll be fine, you can be such in such a worry sometimes." Jack said, smirking.

"I know." Tooth commented. "I've decided what I'm going to do."

"And what might that be?"

"I want to try and live as a human."

Jack looked a little shocked. Bunny and North stopped their conversation and also looked across to Tooth. "You want to live as a human?" They all asked together.

Tooth giggled. "Yes I never really got the chance to live out my life as human so with this body, I thought I would give it a chance."

"If this it's what you are choosing Tooth, we need to find you a place to life and I will have to forge documents for you to live but it should be no problem." North said with a smile. Bunny was nodding his head too.

She looked to Jack who had his head down. "Jack? What's the matter?"

Jack finally looked up and it was such a strange sight to see a frown on his face. "Are you sure about this decision Tooth?" He asked, gripping his staff tight.

Tooth nodded. "Yes, we don't know how long it's going to be until we get the cure working so I want to try and take advantage of my current situation. Besides I'm sure it will be an adventure."

Jack lowered his head again. "Then I don't want you to be lonely."

"I won't be lonely…" Tooth mumbled but she would wouldn't she? She would be on her own in a crazy new world.

"You will." Jack looked and raised his staff, slamming it onto the ground. A strong wind began to fill the room and burst open the windows. A flurry of snow drifted into the room and began to swirl around Jack. He looked towards the skylight where the moon had begun to rise in the sky.

Tooth gave a little gasp as she watched Manny appear in the sky. North and Bunny also looked a little surprised.

Jack then began to speak. "Manny I know you've never answered me before but I'm asking you just this once to answer me. Don't leave Tooth on her own, let her be with someone." Jack said, looking across at Tooth and smiling.

The moon began to shine even brighter and a large beam on light began to shine down into the room. It began to travel across the floor until it reached Jack and he became surrounded by the ethereal light. It blinded the three guardians but it was over as quickly as it had begun. The light soon disappeared.

Tooth saw Jack kneeling on the floor, she tried to run to him. Slowly, she was getting used to her legs but stopped as she took him in fully.

His usually white hair had turned brown. His skin was a healthy peach that looked oddly strange but when he looked up at her, his eyes were a warm brown. He looked human. She noticed that he was clutching a small vial with ice in the middle of it.

"Jack, what did Manny do?" Tooth asked, approaching him. She knelt down and touched his arm. He was warm! Just like a human.

"He turned me human. It wasn't really what I thought when I was asking for him to make sure you weren't lonely. However know that I am human, you won't be alone." Jack said with a smile before darkness and exhaustion took him.


	3. Moving In

**I'm sorry it's been so long! College is so tiring. I don't know when I have the chance to update again but enjoy this chapter. I spent all week on it. Hopefully I'll be able to get updates in a lot more when all these assignments are due in. Doing a creative writing degree is hard!**

Moving In

Jack felt an arm touching him and he slowly succumbed from his sleep. He looked around and noticed that he had ended up in one of North's spare room. Speaking of the man, he teared his eyes across and saw that North was sitting on one of the chairs. He was fiddling with something that he couldn't see.

"North." He managed to say pulling the covers off. He looked down to see that he had been changed out of his usual attire to some pyjamas that fit him perfectly. It wasn't really a surprise to him.

"Ah Jack! You're awake!" North boomed turning around. In his hands was the small ice vial that Manny had given to Jack. This time however it hung on a necklace.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours not too long. You surprised us all Jack. Why did you do it?"

He looked at the floor. Why indeed? "Something compelled me I guess. Who knows how long Tooth is going to be human. I didn't want her to be alone in all this. I know I've had enough of being alone."

North nodded and passed the vial over to Jack. "I put your powers on a necklace, your staff is within there as well. That way if you ever want that back, you just need to break it."

"Thanks North," Jack tied the necklace around. "You don't have my other clothes do you?"

"Yes! They are stored away,trousers are old and hoodie too! I made you new clothes." He pointed at a pile of clothes on the desk. Jack frowned when he noticed the shoes by them.

"I'll get dressed then." He got out from the bed and looked at the clothes. North removed himself from the chair.

"I will tell Tooth you're awake. She wants to see you." He then left and it was up to Jack to get changed. About five minutes later, he was changed but kept pulling at the jeans and plain black top. He stared down at the red converses; they too felt strange. The last thing on the desk was a blue hoodie. It was a bit different than his other one but he slipped it on.

At that moment the door burst open and Tooth appeared panting. She rested her hand on the door as she tried to catch her breath.

"Tooth." Jack acknowledged her.

"You're awake. Why did you do it Jack?" Tooth asked looking at him.

"I already told North this. I don't want you to be on your own."

She shook her head. "You shouldn't have! I don't know how long I'm going to be like this. I could be stuck for the rest of my life. You did it without thinking about any of the risks." She stood up and turned her head away.

Jack walked over to her and lifted her head to look at him.

"It as risk I was willing to take for you." He said with a laugh. He showed that dazzling smile that caused Tooth to blush.

"Oh Jack Frost. You really are an idiot." She laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Shall we go see the others? We need to know what we do from now. We can't spend all our time at the pole. There's nothing to do here."

They both left the room and headed towards the main area of the pole. It was a good fifteen minute walk past the elves who tried to give them things as they headed for the central hub of the workshop. Jack kept steering Tooth away from them. Right now he didn't want any mischief. As they arrived, Sandy greeted them with a small nod. He looked quite smug holding a glass of eggnog.

"Jack. Tooth we need to discuss what happens next." North said pointing to two chairs near the fireplace.

Jack walked over and sat on the chair furthest from the fire. He kept giving it weary glances. When he felt a bit of heat from it, he sighed in relief. Tooth sat on the chair opposite and pulled her knees up to her chest. She had changed out of the sari into a pair of tights and a blue smock dress. Her feet were adorned with brown heeled boots.

"Where's Bunny?" Tooth asked looking around.

"He went to check on warren. Should be back later."

"Or we scared him off." Jack joked.

"Funny Jack but we must discuss what to do now." North replied. He put his hands together and tried to look serious. It looked odd on the cossack.

"Yes. I don't know what to do North. We don't know how long it's going to be until we find a cure. Who's going to look after my fairies. Jack, who's going to bring winter?" Tooth panicked.

"Calm down Tooth!" North laughed. "Baby Tooth is on top of things! You can visit every other weekend and Mother Nature is going to take care of winter. Your jobs will be fine."

"Yeah our jobs will be fine. Tooth it's up to you. What do you want to do now that we're human?"

"I've been thinking. I never got the chance to have a normal life. Maybe it's time that I have a normal life? Live as humans do."

"Where would you want to live? And we would have to go to high school, be registered as citizens. We need to sort everything out. Are you sure this is want you want?" Jack asked, frowning. He wasn't against the idea but the human world was different than how Tooth remembered it.

"Yes. North you'll help us won't you?" Tooth looked over as North rubbed his beard.

"Yes! I will. I have to get things sorted! You need money and enrolling in school! Apartment looking as well but where would you want to go?"

Tooth looked at Jack for a moment. He was staring at the fire, watching as the flames licked through the wood.

"I do."

"Where?" Jack asked.

"How about Burgess?"

(0)

Jack was carrying some bags as he opened the door to their new apartment. It had been North who had handed all the details and had found them a nice apartment in downtown Burgess. He had also enrolled them in the local high school under fake records. Hopefully the school wouldn't see through it. They were seniors and it was lucky that it was September so they were starting in the new year.

He walked in to see Tooth rearranging the couch that had come with the apartment. She frowned and then decided to move it again.

"Having fun there?" Jack joked as as he put the bags on the kitchen counter. Their apartment wasn't very big but it was enough for the two of them. When you came in through the front door, you were greeted with three doors. Jack's bedroom was on the left right next to the bathroom whilst the hallway lead into a kitchen. Then there was the living room and a balcony that let you see into Burgess park.

"I don't like the way it looks! It just doesn't look right." Tooth mumbled. She gave up and jumped on the couch.

"I would stop fussing about it. It's not too important. I don't know how North did this but I'm glad he found this one."

"I wanna do a few more arrangements but I like it too."

Jack laughed. "You need to stop worrying about the decorations. You can start worrying about them next weekend. We start the school tomorrow. I think you should be more worried about that."

Tooth nodded and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack blinked a few times but didn't move her.

"Do you know what high school is like? Is it scary? Dangerous?"

"I think it's both. I sometimes went in them pretending that I was one of the students. I would talk to the people, try to high five them. Just trying to think to myself at one point that I was just a normal teenager. Instead of being who I actually am. I guess it helped to lessen the pain a bit."

"I'm sorry Jack. We shouldn't have ignored you. We should have reached out…"

He put his finger to her lips. "Shush! There's no reason to apologise! Now I've been thinking of going to see Jamie. I haven't seen him for a while and since I'm like this?" He gestured to his hair. "I think he's due a visit. Wanna tag along?"

"I guess." Tooth replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I just don't know him very well. Since I'm busy all the time."

Jack waved his hand. "It'll be fine! Now come on, let's go and say hi!"

She nodded and the pair of them locked the door and headed out into town. They walked the streets towards Jamie's house. She looked over to Jack, he walked with confidence smiling at everything familiar. It made Tooth wonder, why had he stayed around here for so long now? Even now he still stayed here.

She followed him deep in thought until he stopped and she almost walked into him.

"Jack!" She said.

"Watch where you're going!" He laughed. "We're here."

She looked to see a familiar house. Jamie was playing in the garden with a greyhound. He kept throwing a ball.

"Yo Jamie!" Jack called out and ran over to the fence. Tooth stayed where she was.

The young boy came jogging over but gave them both a frown.

"Hello. Do I know you? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The eight year old muttered.

"How cold. I'm not a stranger Jamie. Come on don't you recognise me?" Jack winked.

"Jack?" Jamie screeched.

"Shush! Keep it down! Yes it's me in the flesh."

"But how? You look completely different."

"It's kinda a long story. I'll give you the short version. This is Tooth behind me." Jack pointed at her and Tooth waved with one hand.

"The tooth fairy? Why are you both human?" Jamie asked. He came out of the garden and closed the gate behind him. He stared up at Jack.

"Well Tooth woke up human. We're trying to track down who did it in the meantime. I gave my powers up to be with her. We're staying in Burgess as humans for the time being. That's all really."

"That's kinda amazing but weird. Wait!"

Jamie's eyes widened and then he tugged Jack's sleeve. The taller boy bent down so that the younger could whisper in his ear. "Do you like Tooth?"

He laughed. "Jamie! No! No! That's ridiculous." He denied and then stood up straight.

The younger boy just smiled whilst the older one looked sheepish.

"What are you two talking about?" Tooth asked walking over. She was having enough of being left out.

"Nothing." Jack quickly said rubbing the back of his neck. Jamie stayed silent.

"Well hi Jamie. Why don't you come round to our apartment tomorrow?" Tooth invited him with a smile. The young boy blushed a little. "Okay but I'll have to ask my mom."

"I'm sure she'll be okay. We should head back anyway. I need to show Tooth more of Burgess. So I guess we will see you tomorrow? We will pick you up from school? I can still remember where it is!" Jack shouted as he started to walk off. Jamie nodded and then ran back.

Jack put his arm around Tooth. She blinked in surprise but they started to walk a different route.

"So are you giving me a tour?"

"Yes. You need to know the town you're living. Come on, I'll show you some of my favourite spots." He started to lead her to the small lake just a little past Jamie's house. He moved his hand away and walked near the water's edge. Just staring at his reflection.

"I thought I would never see me like this again." He whispered. Tooth cocked her head to the side. What did he mean? Jack closed his eyes and the wind rustled his hair. For a moment, he just stood breathing the air. He didn't look out of place at all. It was like he belonged.

She went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Shall we go take this tour then?"

Jack nodded and she lead him away to the beginning of their new life.


End file.
